Prawie
by zielenna
Summary: Prawie to czasem za mało. Wtedy jest Hermiona.


**Napisane, bo mnie ręce świerzbią jak słyszę "Wszystko było dobrze".  
**

**Dialogów dużo, jakby komuś to przeszkadzało.**

**Tu pojawia się mowa o problemach psychicznych, PSTD mniej więcej. Ja żaden psycholog, więc jeżeli ktoś uważa, że to co napisałam jest nieadekwatne i obrażające, to przepraszam. **

**Miłego czytania...?**

* * *

Hermiona stała na jego progu już trzy dni później, z włosami przylepionymi do karku i nieforemnie wypchaną płócienną torbą na ramieniu.

- O, pada deszcz – zauważył zdawkowo Harry, wpuszczając ją do środka. – Nie zauważyłem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego bardzo zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem i pozwoliła zdjąć sobie płaszcz, przemoczony do ostatniej granatowej nitki. Aportowała się jak zawsze przed bramą, a nie drzwiami. Ach ta Hermiona, pomyślał Harry, kiedy ona go przytuliła. Zmoknie, jeśli chce być uprzejma.

...

Naczynia w zlewie zmywały się, czasem zderzając się o siebie z wesołym brzękiem, biegnącym z echem po kuchni. Kubki po kawie wyfruwały spod łóżka, z biurka, z stolików, półek i szafek. Zasłony rozsuwały się, szurając z oburzeniem po parkiecie. Kurz tańczył, tak naprawdę, tańczył _paso doble_ w stronę śmietniczek. Kwiaty w doniczkach odżywały. Mniej więcej.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, Harry? – zapytała Hermiona, a Harry musiał jej oddać, że zapytała tylko raz.

- Nie bardzo.

Siedzieli więc dalej, milcząc i patrząc na bijący o szyby wściekle deszcz. Było im wygodnie.

...

- Jest trzecia.

- Mhm.

- W nocy.

- To ważne dokumenty.

- _Harry_.

...

Następnego dnia deszcz zelżał, poszli na spacer do lasu. Hermiona ostrożnie stawała stopy obute w eleganckie wiązane buty, przytrzymując się czasem omszałego pnia, a czasem rękawa Harry'ego.

- A co u ciebie i Rona?

Hermiona weszła w błoto.

- A czemu pytasz?

- A tak.

Hermiona założyła kosmyk za ucho i wbiła dłonie w kieszenie.

- Nie wiem, normalnie. Kłócimy się, godzimy się, Ron gotuje nam obiad. Godzimy się. Ale - na policzki zwilżone deszczem wypływa dobrze znany rumieniec. –Ale nic więcej– nerwowy śmiech. Spojrzenie.

- Przynajmniej nie wyzwał cię od wariatek i nie zamieszkał u swojego brata – stwierdził ponuro Harry.

- Harry.

- Może to dlatego, że nie jesteś wariatką – Harry wymienia spojrzenia z kamieniem leżącym na środku ścieżki. Kamień wydaje się z nim zgadzać. – Pokazać ci staw?

...

Przesiedzieli kilka godzin w bibliotece.

- Przodkowie twojego ojca zebrali tu fascynujący księgozbiór – mruknęła Hermiona znad któregoś z kolei woluminu oprawionego w barwione skóry. Harry spał.

Hermiona zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Potem Harry krzyknął.

...

- Co noc?

- Ta.

- W listach pisałeś, że wszystko jest dobrze.

- Macie dość własnych zmartwień.

- _Harry_.

- No co?

Rozmowa, która po tym nastąpiła, była dość długa. Hermionie załzawiły się oczy w którymś momencie, mniej więcej tym, w którym Harry powiedział, że tak jest od Bitwy. Tak, czyli: kawa i dokumenty całego oddziału na głowie Harry'ego, albo koszmary.

- To normalne, że Ginny miała dość bycia budzoną przez krzyki. Zasługuje na coś więcej, niż kogoś, kto boi się własnej poduszki – stwierdził Harry znad filiżanki herbaty z rumem, czy też raczej rumu z herbatą. – Jestem cieniem, Hermiono. Skorupą.

Hermiona pokręciła energicznie głową.

- Nie mów tak. Nie jesteś skorupą, tylko moim przyjacielem, a Ginny nie ma dość ciebie, tylko tego, że wciąż się męczysz z tym…wszystkim.

Harry zakołysał się na krześle.

- Teraz może mieć dość też mnie. Trochę – pociągnął duży łyk. – Się pokłóciliśmy. Zarzuciła mnie, że nic nie mówię, jej ani nikomu… A ja wtedy wspomniałem pamiętnik Riddle'a… O którym ona za bardzo nie ma ochoty rozmawiać… Potem było już coraz gorzej.

- Więc wyszła i aportowała się do Billa.

- Tak.

Hermiona potarła palcami skronie. Ciekawe, zastanawiał się Harry, jakim cudownym sposobem znajdzie rozwiązanie tym razem.

- Wiesz, Harry. Ginny pewnie użyła zbyt ostrych słów, ale właściwie…ona ma rację. Powinieneś iść do… psychoterapeuty, nie wiem.

- O ilu psychoterapeutach dla czarodziei właściwie słyszałaś?

- Jacyś na pewno są.

- I co, mam się…wynurzyć, tak?

- Tak. Powinieneś.

- Od czego zacząć? Od kawałka duszy Voldemorta _uwięzionego we mnie przez siedemnaście lat czy OD TEGO, ŻE SPĘDZIŁEM DZIECIŃSTWO W KOMÓRCE POD SCHODAMI?!_

Szeroko otwarte oczy Hermiony uświadomiły Harry'emu że wstał, przewrócił fotel na którym siedział i zaczął krzyczeć.

- Sama widzisz. Jak się nie hamuję to…to tak wychodzi.

...

Wrócił wieczorem, późno. Hermiona czekała na niego z kubkiem ciepłego mleka i zmęczonym westchnieniem ulgi.

- Potrzebowałem się przewietrzyć.

- Wiem, Harry. Wiem.

...

- Wiesz, że nie może tak być? – jej szept dobiegł go z kanapy.

- Czemu? – zapytał z podłogi. – Przecież jest dobrze.

- _Harry_.

- Prawie.

- Zasługujesz na więcej. Zasługujesz na to żeby …żeby …żeby się od tego uwolnić. Przestać to trzymać wszystko w sobie. To cię zatruwa.

- To tylko ja. Tylko Harry.

- Słuchaj no, tylko Harry. Nikt, nawet…nawet…nawet Pansy Parkinson – Podłoga parsknęła śmiechem. - Nie powinien być skazany na coś takiego.

Podłoga westchnęła.

- Pomyślę o tym. Dobrze?

- Wspaniale.

...

Na pożegnanie Hermiona pocałowała go w policzek, stojąc na palcach. Przesunęła jeszcze ręką po włosach, poprawiła kołnierzyk i poklepała po ramieniu.

- Nie zaniedbuj się.

- Nie będę.

- I obiecaj-

- Obiecuję.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

Zanim się deportowała, pomachała mu ręką. Harry odmachał. Z zażenowaniem stwierdził, że właśnie wyszło słońce.

* * *

**Pisanie o głównych bohaterach jest stresujące. Mam wrażenie, że co chwila wymykają się kanoninczności. No, ale to czytelnik sam oceni (byłoby mile widziane, gdyby to zrobił, nawet.)**

**Jaki las? Jaka biblioteka? Więc, roboczo to się ten interes nazywa Potter Manor. Oficjalnie nie wiem, nie miałam potrzeby wymyślać. Chodzi o to, że Potterowie to jednak był ród bogaty i szlachetny, więc pewnie mieli jakieś rezydencje. A myślę, że Harry po wojnie mógłby chcieć się wprowadzić do miejsca, gdzie jego ojciec spędził szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Czy coś.  
**

**Jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć, gdzie jest Ron, to (uwaga, w tym miejscu tracicie szansę na własne interpretacje) Ron jest w Szwajcarii. Metaforycznej.**

**To tyle. **


End file.
